lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Userbox Oi, Caio. Eu vim aqui dizer q eu estou apanhando pra caramba pra arrumar minha página de usuário.. Você sabe me dizer como que eu faço para deixar tudo organizado? --Douglas2722 21h00min de 26 de Março de 2008 (PDT) RE: Tradução Caio, quanto ao Raised by Another, pelo menos minha prof de ing falo q another é um outro: An-Other e solitary continuo achando q é sobre a Rousseau mas tudo bem 08h37min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Animal Caio, fiz uma Infobox pra animal, e vim aki pergunta se vc acha se ela deve ser colocada ou ñ, pra depois eu ñ colok ela em todos animais e ela ser deletada, ela tá nos meus testes, ve lá abraço 15h41min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Valeu Blz,eu vou falar com ele. :) Douglas2722 20h21min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) AVISO Olá, Caio! Tudo bem com você? Olha só.. estava dando uma olhada naquela página em construção dos Significados dos Títulos, e hoje notei que ela já está com aquele aviso de.. Dos 80 episódios/mobisódios que são no total ainda faltam 37 + a 4ª Temporada + os episódios especiais.. Só gostaria de saber se, com esse aviso, esses conteúdos que restam não irão causar algum problema na página, como aconteceu com a Lista dos Apelidos.. Como na página ainda falta muita coisa, fiquei na dúvida.. Abraços.. ;) 14h58min de 3 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Divisão valw por avisa caio já mudei 19h40min de 4 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Pagina do Michael Quando eu to sem nada pra fazer no trabalho eu gosto de ficar lendo as biografias dos personagens e ví que a do Michael tava muito resumida e decidi amplia-la. Que bom que vc gostou! Re: Infobox Fala Caio... Tem sim... tô terminando uma alteração num módulo pro trampo e mais pra madrugada coloco lah :D Abraços -- 17h54min de 7 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Caio, arrumei a Crew e a MCrew... o lance eh o seguinte... vc precisa colocar o seguinte comando no lugar do parâmetro: }| }|texto}} Onde parametro eh o nome da variavél e texto eh o q irá aparecer caso o parametro seja vazio ou nao existir (deconhecido, nenhum, nada, espaço em branco, etc)... Dá uma olhada ae.. caso nao consiga alterar, me passa quais as predefs q eu vou alterando.. Eu to meio na correria por causa do trampo e pq estou indo pra SP semana q vem, mas a gente sempre arranja um tempinho pra postar por aki... Abraços -- 00h31min de 8 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) 4x11 Cara, eu queria saber qnd foi confirmado q o 4x11 vai ser centrado no Locke, pelo q eu sei, até agora, é tudo especuoação 16h56min de 9 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) 4x14-CONFIRMADO Acabei de voltar do darkufo,e vi que foi confirmado que a 4ª temporada vai ter 14 episódios :D Hora de editar a prédefinição,certo?(Viva!:)) *Uh,desculpa,to só na 6 aula de ingles...tenho q aprender mais...:/ E saber que tem prova amanha e eu não entendi nem isso :( Vlw,desculpa o engano e até :) RE: Páginas cAIO.. eu naum coloquei nas páginas da temporadas nem dos portais pq tao protegidas, mas das nav's eu ia colocar agora, tanto que eu ia pedir pro ZOn3 pra ele fazer as imagens do Frank e Daniel abraço 22h57m de 16 de 04 de 2008 FB Jack Caio,vim pedir p/ vc coloka o Gerente de Hotel, na página de Pers. de Fb do Jack, que à noite eu faço a do Velho Monje, tmb int. pelo Andy Trask, valew abraç 11h06m de 17 de Abril de 2008